Lynette Scavo
'''Lynette Scavo' is one of the protagonists and titular characters of Desperate Housewives. Mostly known for being super controlling, with a tendency to slightly berate people she holds dear to her heart, Lynette is portrayed as the neurotic, stressed and controlling housewife and mother, and is considered the ‘smart’ one of the group. Biography Lynette represents that person inside all of us who just can't seem to hold it together. She is lovable because of her chaotic life, her struggles, and, most important, her ability to be honest about them. It is as though she took a new job she thought she would love, and now she desperately misses her old one. It's not that she doesn't love her children, but like many woman, she misses the independance of her career-driven life. It doesn't help that her children are impossible to handle. But Lynette is so driven that she tries to apply the same go-getter methods she used at work. Worse, Tom seems to have no idea how overwhelmed she is. He's oblivious to her plight, and his cluelessness only fuels her frustration. Regardless, the show has portrayed Tom and Lynette as one of the strongest married couples, due to their constant communication and compromises they make for each other. 'Early Life' Lynette is the eldest of three daughters. After the death of their father, their mother Stella married Glenn Wingfield. After a short time, Glenn left this family. Lynette blamed her mother for driving him away for a long time. She graduated from Northwestern University and met Tom when they worked together in the Advertising field. They married and moved to Wisteria Lane when they discovered she was expecting their eldest children, Porter Scavo & Preston Scavo. A year later, she had Parker Scavo and five years later, Penny. Then 11 years later she found out she was pregnant with twins, with only one of them surviving a plane crash, Paige Scavo was born. Lynette has the most children on Wisteria Lane, and is always willing to do what is best for her family. 'Season 1' Lynette struggles to take care of her four demanding children, Porter, Preston, Parker and Penny on her own while her husband, Tom, is away for business. When she runs into an old colleague at the supermarket, she lies about her decision to become a stay-at-home mother and tells her it’s a great job. When Tom returns from work, she’s relieved and they later have sex, but Lynette isn’t happy when he refuses to wear a condom and suggests “risking it”. ("Pilot") When Lynette takes her children with her for a car journey, her three sons misbehave continuously, even when their mother asks them to stop. Lynette is eventually pulled over by a police officer and when he comments she yells at him. Later, when the boys continue to misbehave, Lynette leaves them on a random street and drives away. She immediately comes back and is horrified to find a woman who took them into her home. She and the boys escape the woman when she threatens to call social services, and Lynette is pleased to see the boys learned their lesson. ("Ah, But Underneath") Lynette is relieved when Tom finally returns home from work and she’s excited to attend a party so she can relax from being a parent. However, Tom decides not to go because he’s too tired, upsetting Lynette. Lynette goes anyway, leaving Tom to care for the children. To punish Tom, she gives the kids lots of sugar. Tom realizes how much Lynette has to put up with, so the next day he throws a special surprise for her. ("Pretty Little Picture") Lynette receives a call from Porter and Preston’s school and she finds out they painted a fellow student blue. She’s asked to separate the children during lessons because they’re suspected of having ADD. When the separation fails, she attempts to give them medication, but she later goes against this decision because she realizes she doesn’t want to lose her children’s good qualities too.("Who's That Woman?") When Porter and Preston are scheduled for an observation, Lynette creates a plan to make it appear as if her children are well behaved. She exercises them and forces them to dig a pool in the garden until they’re tired out. The plan works and they pass their observation. ("Come in, Stranger") At the twins’ new school, Lynette meets Maisy Gibbons when helping with the schools theatre performance. Lynette discovers Maisy runs the committee to her own liking and ignores Lynette’s suggestions. To prove her worth, Lynette makes all the costumes, but to cope with the demand, Lynette begins taking her children’s ADD medication. ("Running to Stand Still") When Tom throws a dinner party for his work colleagues at his house, Lynette continues to use her children’s ADD medication to prepare everything. ("Anything You Can Do") Lynette begins seeing a therapist because of her tiredness due to taking the ADD medication. She eventually admits her addiction to the therapist. She continues to use the ADD medication when she can’t even perform the simplest tasks. At home, when the stress forces her to contemplate suicide, Lynette drives to an empty field. Bree and Susan follow her and she breaks down and confesses her addiction to the girls. She calls herself weak and a bad mother, but Bree and Susan assure her she isn’t. The women make a pact to tell each other everything. ("Guilty") When Lynette begins to feel the stress brought on by her four kids, she decides that a nanny is needed around the house. She comes across Claire. Claire tells Lynette of the rude and demanding housewife she currently works for. Lynette quickly convinces Claire to switch teams and move into the Scavo House. ("Suspicious Minds") Lynette, worried about leaving her kids with the new nanny, Claire, is inspired by Bree to install a nanny cam. Lynette finds nothing to worry about while spying on Claire, except perhaps that Claire is better than she is at mothering, and she begins to feel threatened and jealous. ("Come Back to Me") Tom accidentally catches Claire running through the house butt naked late at night and begins to become distracted by her charms. After a talk with Lynette, he fires Claire and Lynette begins a search for a new, unattractive nanny. ("Move On") Lynette attempts to join a yoga class, but is late for the session, so she is turned away. After an incident at home, Lynette had to shave Parker's hair off. When she tries to visit the yoga again with Parker, the receptionist mistakenly believes Parker has cancer, so she lets Lynette into the session. Lynette keeps using this excuse, but she eventually comes clean when Parker believes he's dying. ("Every Day a Little Death") Lynette's father-in-law, Rodney Scavo arrives in town on business and stays with the family. However, when Lynette catches Rodney fooling around on their couch with another woman, she throws him out on the street. After Tom manages to get things smoothed over he tells Rodney that everyone makes mistakes; including himself. ("Your Fault") When Lynette receives a heartfelt plant from her kids she finds out it was stolen from her archrival, Karen McCluskey. When the boys go over to apologize, they realize that she isn't as bad as she seems, since she is still grieving over the death of her son who died at a young age. ("Love is in the Air") When Tom gets a promotion after his colleague needed surgery, Lynette is pleased to begin with but when she learns the job means he’ll have to travel a lot, she asks him to reconsider. Lynette then speaks with the wife of Tom’s boss (Janie Peterson) and she explains how much Tom will miss out on his children’s lives. Janie feels pity on Lynette and convinces her husband not to promote Tom. ("Impossible") When there's an outbreak of head lice at the twins' school, everyone blames Preston and Porter. When this causes the twins to be excluded from children's parties, Lynette tries to find out who really started the spread. She convinces the school nurse to tell her the culprit, and Porter and Preston are soon allowed back to parties. ("The Ladies Who Lunch") When Lynette and Tom play a tennis game with Dennis and Alisa Stevens (a deaf woman), Lynette notices how rude Dennis is behind his wife’s back. Disgusted with the way he treats his wife, Lynette confronts Dennis. However, this backfires and when Alisa finds out, she angrily tells Lynette to mind her own business. ("There Won't Be Trumpets") When Bree watches Lynette's children, she demonstrates her method of discipline when Porter misbehaves, and she spanks him. Lynette is horrified since she never hits her kids. However When Lynette needs to punish them once more, she uses Bree as a threat to get them to behave. ("Children Will Listen") One day, when Karen collapses in front of Lynette, she surprisingly cares for her. Karen then thanks her for what she did and begins to start intruding on her life. Lynette agrees that Karen should have someone to take care of her even if it is the enemy. ("Live Alone and Like It") When Tom's old girlfriend, Annabel Foster, returns to her job alongside Tom, Lynette begins to feel that her marriage is in jeopardy. Lynette tries to send a clear message to Annabel, that Tom is not available. ("Fear No More") When Lynette is upset over the fact that she and Tom have not had sex in over 10 days, Tom tells that they need to spice up their sex life. Lynette goes out and buys a French maids outfit. Her attempt fails but Tom manages to surprise Lynette by wearing a thong. ("Sunday in the Park with George") Lynette convinces Janie Peterson to give Annabel Foster a promotion in an attempt to keep her away from her and Tom. However, Tom also wanted the promotion and in a sulk he quits his job. ("Goodbye for Now") Lynette spots Tom playing games at a pizzeria and learns he has quit because of her ruining his promotion. Tom is furious at her and tells her to leave before he says something he might later regret. Tom arrives home and tells Lynette that she will be going back to work, and he will be staying home and taking care of the kids. ("One Wonderful Day") 'Season 2' 'Season 3' Lynette has trouble adjusting to having Nora and Kayla around her and her family but does her best. Lynette learns that Nora wants Tom back so she warns her to keep her distance. Nora decides to move away and take Kayla so Lynette and Tom go for custody. However, plans changed when Nora and Lynette were held at gunpoint by Carolyn Bigsby. Learning that Nora had made a pass at Lynette's husband, Carolyn killed her. Lynette promised her, before she died, that she would look after Kayla. Mad that Kayla had lost her mother, she told Carolyn that she deserved to be cheated on. Carolyn went on to shoot Lynette, hitting her in the arm. Lynette and Kayla struggle to get on as Kayla blamed Lynette for her mother's death. Tom, jobless, followed his life-long dream to open a pizzeria and Lynette went to work with him but their relationship hit a problem when Tom was confined to bed with a back injury. Lynette struggled to cope with Tom, five children and the pizzeria so she hired a manager, Rick. Soon, Lynette realized she had feelings for Rick and spent time alone with him after the restaurant closed every night. Tom thought Rick and Lynette were having an affair and demanded Rick quit his job but he refused to go. Rick then admits to Lynette he had feelings for her, so she fires him, recognizing she is capable of such an affair. Following a row with Tom when he accidentally knocked Lynette onto the floor from their bed, they went to hospital where a CAT scan revealed swollen lymph nodes. In the season finale, Lynette told her sister Lucy that she has been diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma and asks if Lucy can lend them some money. Lucy is sympathetic but unable to help as her husband has just lost his job. Lucy, much to Lynette's dislike, informs their mom, Stella Wingfield, about Lynette. She arrives on their doorstop, saying her visit will be indefinite. Tom then gets the money from Stella, in exchange for her moving in. Stella then told Lynette that she has no plans on leaving until Lynette's cancer is gone. 'Season 4' Thank s to the cancer, Lynette now wears wigs but has kept her illness a secret. She didn't want people feeling sorry for her but eventually confesses. Her friends are shocked that she felt unable to confide in them but eventually she gets the all clear. Lynette asks Stella to leave after she gave her brownies laced with marijuana. She asked her sisters to take Stella but they refused. Upset at their attitude, Lynette asks Stella to stay with her, but Stella refused and left. Lynette later discovered that Glen left because he was gay. Upon again.]] this, Lynette reveals that she would have forgiven her mother and that she appreciates all the time they've spent together. Stella, not wanting to ruin that, decides not to return and moves in with Glen. A short time later, a tornado warning was declared for Fairview, and Lynette persuaded her neighbor, Mrs. McCluskey, to let her family shelter in her basement. Ida Greenberg is riding out the storm with them in the basement, too. Lynette and Karen went out into the storm to find Ida's cat, but are caught in it and hide in Lynette's bathtub. After the tornado, Lynette and Mrs. McCluskey find Mrs. McCluskey's house in ruins. Lynette's family is safe, though. Ida died, giving her life in fact, so Lynette's family would survive. Lynette, is touched by Ida's selflessness. Kayla then .]]begins to act out towards Lynette, to the point where Lynette slaps her for threatening Penny. Kayla's evil streak continues and she burns herself with a curling iron. She blamed Lynette, who is later arrested. While in prison, she told Tom what Kayla was doing so he confronted Kayla, placing his cell phone on the table, with the doctor on the other end. Kayla confesses to them that she lied so Tom sends her to live with her grandparents. Tom is upset that he had to send her away, but, in time, he and Lynette reconcile. During the five-year jump at the end of Season Four, Tom and Lynette are still running the pizzeria and having trouble raising the twins, now teenagers. Tom is having a mid-life crisis and often sides with his sons, frustrating Lynette. 'Season 5' Tom starts an all guy band with Dave Williams, Orson Hodge, Carlos Solis and Mike Delfino, much to Lynette's annoyance. Lynette and Tom discover that Porter is having an affair with Anne Schilling, a much older married woman. Anne tells Porter that she is having his baby and they plan to run away together. Lynette confronts Anne about her affair with Porter and her abusive husband, Warren, overhears them. He asks Lynette to leave and is beating Anne up but Lynette returns. Later that day, Tom and his band have a gig at Warren Schilling's nightclub. Porter confronts Warren and Warren punches him but Lynette intervenes again. She sends Porter home and confronts Warren herself about "hitting women and children". Warren locks the door and as the band play, a fire starts. Everyone's trapped but they escape through a window and Warren blames Porter for the fire. He is later arrested but released on bail and Lynette pays Anne to leave town alone. Lynette tells Anne to contact her or Tom when the baby is born and Anne reveals that there is no baby. After Warren threatens to kill him, Porter jumps bail. Tom and Lynette plan for Preston to pose as Porter in court. After it is discovered that he is hiding out at his grandmother's nursing home, Porter returns and the charges are dropped. Unfortunately lawyer bills, and the money used to pay Anne has left the Scavos broke, forcing Tom to sell the pizzeria. Lynette returns to the workforce, working for Carlos Solis at his investment firm. In the finale, Lynette starts feeling ill and fears that the cancer has returned. She learns however that she's pregnant with (another) set of twins. 'Season 6' In her first trimester, Lynette is depressed about the prospect of having twins so late in life. She admits to her husband Tom that she doesn't love her unborn children in the way she loved her other kids at this stage. Lynette talks to an upset Susan, who says that she would give up everything to get just one more day as Julie's mom. This convinces Lynette to keep going on with her pregnancy, and so she announces it to her children in the third episode. Problems arise at work when she must keep her pregnancy secret from her boss Carlos in order to protect a promotion. This entails explaining away her increased bust by leading Carlos to believe she has had breast implants. Gabrielle soon discovers the truth however, and tells Carlos, who's angered at how Lynette kept this secret. He offers her a "promotion" to a new office in Florida which she refuses. She sues Carlos, angering both him and Gabrielle. Carlos gives Lynette a huge amount of work to do in one night and Lynette chooses to attend her daughter's Christmas pageant. She shows up at work still unfinished and Carlos uses the inability to complete a task as grounds to fire her. Lynette and Gaby's friendship is strained after Lynette files a lawsuit against Carlos' company. Gaby then becomes very cold towards Lynette and it appears their friendship is over. However, when a plane crashes on Wisteria Lane, Lynette is the one who saves Celia from being killed. Carlos tells Lynette that the Solis family owes Lynette everything. In the aftermath of the accident, Lynette has pain in her stomach and realizes something is the matter with the babies. After a close examination with a doctor, it is discovered that one of the twins has a lack of blood flow in his body. Surgery is needed to repair the problem and while unconscious, Lynette dreams of life with a disabled child and the everyday struggles. When she awakens, she is told by Tom that they lost that baby, but the other one was fine. Lynette then breaks down in tears and cries for the lost baby. When Gaby comes to thank Lynette for saving Celia and to say she was sorry, Lynette reveals that the baby was supposed to be named Patrick. She does not talk about Patrick's death for nearly a month until Tom reminds her it's OK to let it out and Tom thought she might want to stay with their daughter after she is born. When he learns that Bob and Lee are seeing a counselor, Tom suggests going to one with Lynette, but she insists therapy is for "losers". Tom starts seeing a therapist on his own and keeping a "feelings" journal, which he will not let Lynette read. Angrily, she visits the therapist, Dr. Graham, to defend herself from what she's sure is Tom's badmouthing. She admits she gets mad when she is not in control. When Dr. Graham equates this to the lack of control Lynette felt in losing her baby, Lynette reluctantly sits down on the couch. Later, when Tom returns from work, Lynette informs him they will be going to therapy together. Tom is very happy with the progress being made at the therapy sessions with Dr. Graham, but Lynette feels she is being ganged up on. They argue about whether to continue going. When they see Dr. Graham give a terrible performance in a local play, after her mentioning what a gift she has for acting, they can no longer take her seriously. Later in the season, Preston returns from Europe and brings with him a Russian women named Irina, who Lynette believes is a gold digger. Lynette investigates Irina's past and finds that Irina is a gold digger and a prostitute but is killed by the Fairview Strangler. She invites Eddie to live with her and her family after she sees him being treated badly by his mom, but is unaware that he is the Fairview Strangler. Eddie attacks Porter after he disrespects Lynette. She tells him that that can never happen again and teaches him a breathing technique she learned as a teenager. Tom comes home and after having a bad flight, is angry with Lynette that there is no dinner. Eddie starts the breathing technique and Lynette kisses Tom to prove that everything is okay so Eddie doesn't attack him. Later, Tom and Lynette talk and they agree that Eddie needs therapy. The therapist tells Lynette that Eddie has a lot of issues and it would help if his mother came to therapy. Lynette goes to Eddie's house and doesn't get an answer. When she is about to leave, a neighbour tells her that Barbara hasn't been seen for days and her car is still there, setting off Lynette's suspicions about Eddie. Then when she learns that Irina was killed, she overhears at the police station that they have found Eddie's mother's body. When she goes to tell him, she catches him in his lies and finds herself trapped in Eddie's home. With her life at Eddie's mercy, Lynette goes into labour. Lynette gives birth to her daughter with the help of Eddie (who saves the baby's life). Eddie attempts to make a run for it, but Lynette begs him to turn himself in - Telling him that if she was his mom, she would be so proud. Eddie tearfully asks Lynette to do it for him. Lynette agrees, letting him hold the baby while she dials 911. 'Season 7' While raisi ng their new baby daughter Paige, Tom is diagnosed with male postpartum depression. She invites her old college room mate, Renee, to stay when she learns of her on-going divorce. But she is astonished that Renee is taking Tom's diagnosis seriously. Renee (who is still staying in the Scavo home) warns Lynette that she should take Tom’s concerns more seriously, but Lynette ignores this. Lynette is especially angered when she learns that Tom has been confiding in Renee, listening to his problems when Lynette will not. One evening, Lynette learns that the two have gone to dinner but left a message for her to join them if she wishes. Angry, Lynette meets the two at a restaurant just as they are discussing Lynette’s dismissive behavior towards Tom. Lynette pulls Renee aside and tells her that it is inappropriate to be so close to Tom and demands that their current friendship be toned down. That night, Lynette realizes she needs to be there for her husband more often and the two decide to simply talk to each other rather than make love, thus making progress in their marriage. Renee later apologizes to Lynette and is forgiven, and reveals that she has just bought Edie Britt’s former home on Wisteria Lane. Lynette is hesitant to the idea, but happy nonetheless. In private, Tom warns Renee that it may be a bad idea for her to be their neighbor because he is afraid Lynette may find out about “something that happened” between him and Renee years earlier. Lynette and Renee start a new business in interior design, after a little persuasion from Renee. Renee suggests hiring Susan as Lynette's nanny. Lynette is reluctant, but eventually agrees. Lynette ends up comforting Susan when she feels bad about not being as financially stable as her friends. Mike has taken the job in Alaska, and Susan accepts Lynette's offer to be baby Paige's nanny, even though she originally thought she was being hired to work in Lynette and Renee's new business. She overhears a new client of Lynette and Renee's, and suggests that she ask her daughter for her favorite characters to paint on her wall. The woman likes Susan's idea. Renee gets mad at Susan, while Lynette wonders why her friend is acting strange. Susan eventually reveals that she feels the nanny job is beneath her, and is shamed to be the poor person in her group of friends. Lynette comforts her, saying that money can't change the way she looks in their eyes. Lynette is shown to be insecure in their marriage when Tom complains that she never "talks him up" to her friends. She admits to him that this is because she believes he is so perfect, that she doesn't deserve to be with him. He tells her that she is the type of person who still cries when their last child grows out of their onesies, even after raising four other children. Lynette learns that Renee and Tom had a one night stand 20 years ago which happened right after Tom and Lynette became engaged and she was visiting her parents (they were on a break). She doesn't take it well, and is of course upset but keeps it quiet and instead begins a series of pranks against Tom as payback. When Renee finds out what Lynette is doing, she tells Tom about it. Tom confronts Lynette and informs her that he wanted to tell her about Renee, but there was never a good time for it because he did not want to ruin the wonderful life they have together. Lynette then forgives Tom. Tom gets a new job that provides well and Renee encourages Lynette to spend freely with money but also warns her that Tom will be spending more time away. Lynette tries to seduce Tom on an airplane but he insists that he enjoys his work too much. When Tom attends a conference, Lynette is upset that she is unable to attend any of the events because she's just a wife, regelated to spa time and other events with other wives. She tries to encourage them to fight for their equality but they're all happy with being out of the business side of things. Lynette steals one woman's ID to attend a talk only to discover she has the identity of the keynote speaker. Back home, Renee watches as Tom and Lynette argue, Tom snapping that after so many years supporting Lynette, it hurts that she won't do the same for him. Lynette complains to Renee but she fires back that Lynette has to choose whether to be a good wife or not. Tom hires the duo to decorate his office in the style of an arrogant boss but Lynette vetoes it as she feels it's not right for him. Renee overrules her to give Tom the office he wants. Lynette confronts Tom over how this isn't really him but he retorts that it's how he has to be in order to succeed and that Lynette needs to stop thinking of him as the soft man he's been at home the last several years. When Tom decides to book a luxurious holiday for the family and announces it Lynette is annoyed and consults Tom about why he did not consult her about it first. The two then pitch to the kids what they think is the best holiday which leads to yet another fight between them; this time however they insult each other. Lynette calls Tom a "Pompous Ass" while Tom labels Lynette as a "Raving Bitch" leaving them to decide that it is only them who need to spend a holiday together. The holiday turns out badly and the relationship deteriorates and becomes extremely awkward. When they return home Tom leads Lynette to bel ieve that he will be spending a while in an apartment near to his work offices. Before Lynette attends a street dinner party, Penny reveals to her that Tom had left her a note. Lynette is surprised and finds that Tom's unpacked suitcase from the holiday is not in the bedroom, convincing her that Tom had left her. After revealing to Susan that she thought Tom had left her, Lynette walks into her house, finding Tom, chopping up salad ingredients. He tells Lynette that he had only gone to buy the ingredients. Lynette questions him why it had taken him two hours, leading Tom to reveal that he had left but came back when he considered that Lynette would have to lie about where Tom was to her friends at the dinner party. The two talk for a while and Lynette confesses that when she thought Tom had left, she felt relieved, leading the pair to finally decide to separate. Season 8 'Alternate Timeline' When Lynette begins to feel sharp pains in her stomach, both her and Tom are stunned at the possibility that something unfortunate could have happened to their unborn children during the Scavo matriarch's successful attempt at saving Celia Solis from an early death. While under examination from a Fairview doctor, Tom and Lynette are informed that there is strange abnormality occurring from one of their unborn twins as indicated from her ultrasound. The doctor diagnoses that because of the damage that has been done to the mother during her pre-natal stages, chances are that the endangered child will most likely grow up with some sort of disability; which kind however is left uncertain until surgeons are able to properly investigate the fetal anomaly. During her transport to the operating room, Lynette imagines a future with a physically disabled son. In this vision, she is seen to be constantly overwhelmed by the demanding pressures of raising a disabled child with whom her and Tom have christened as "Patrick Scavo." She nearly suffers a breakdown when she struggles with administering physical therapy exercises on a constantly crying baby Patrick but is eventually calmed down by her husband with a few encouraging words. When Patrick is about 10 years old, Lynette's patience begins to run thin under the pressure of raising Patrick once again when the boy asks for his mother to make him a sandwich. The two then argue to each other with regards to the amount of work that each one has to accomplish in order to get through the day: Lynette with the housework and Patrick's mandatory use of a forearm crutch for mobility. Lynette then ignores her son in pure guilt as he attempts to make his own sandwich for the very first time. He successfully accomplishes the task as the two of them silently thank each other with light smirks. Patrick is last seen in his 20's during his graduation ceremony from Law School as valedictorian, presenting a speech to all participants about how much his mother had helped him overcome his disability and become the man that he was destined to be. Back in reality, Lynette wakes up to her husband at her side to which he tenderly informs her that the surgeons were unable to save "Patrick". However, Tom reassures his wife that the other surviving twin is still alive and growing strongly. Relationships For a full list of Lynette's relationships, visit Lynette's family, Lynette's relationships and Lynette's acquaintances. Quotations Gallery Felicity-Huffman--felicity-huffman-175906 782 1024.jpg Lynette2.jpg LynetteArt3x09.jpg LynetteCancer.png LynetteS6.jpg LynetteScavoSeason8.jpg LynetteScavo.jpg LynetteScavoprofilepic1.jpg LynetteTomDivorce.png Lynette Irina.jpg Lynette Kayla.jpg Lynette Nora.jpg Lynette Promo.jpg Lynette S5.jpg Lynette S6.jpg Lynette Scavo.jpg Lynette Scavo S7.jpg Lynette ultrasound.jpg Lynettegoestowork.jpg Lynettescavo.jpg Parkerfakecancer.jpg ReneeLynette.png Scavofamilypic.jpg The Scavo family.jpg TomLynette3x06.jpg 4355WisteriaLane.jpg Eddie Lynette.jpg Lynette Bree.jpg Lynette Carlos.jpg Lynette Lucy.jpg Lynette Mary Alice.jpg Lynette Porter.jpg Lynette Preston.jpg Lynette Renee.jpg Lynette Rick.jpg Lynette Susan.jpg Lynette and Anne.jpg Lynette and Gabrielle.jpg Lynette and Karen.jpg Lynette and Stella.jpg LynetteandPenny.png LynetteS7New.jpg Trivia *In "The Art of Making Art", Lynette states that her zodiac sign is Cancer, which would mean that she was born in either June or July. However, her official date of birth is in October. This may have been unintentional. *Lynette is the only housewife to be married to the same person (Tom Scavo) throughtout the first 8 seasons. However, in season 8, they separate. *All of Lynette's kids' names begin with the letter P (Porter, Preston, Parker, Penny, Patrick, Paige); including several other names she and Tom planned to name their daughters: Pamela, Patricia and Polly. Her and her sisters' names begin with the letter L (Lynette, Lucy, Lydia). *She is one of only three characters to have appeared in every episode to date. Category:Housewives Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Married characters Category:Businesspersons Category:Homeowners Association members Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Time-Jump characters Category:Mother of a supporting character Category:Main characters Category:Lynette's family Category:Season 8 characters Category:Desperate Housewives: The Game characters Category:Characters in all 8 seasons Category:Grandmothers Category:Adulterers Category:Hospitalised characters